herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Source - External Universe
For some, power comes not from inside, but from an understanding of the mystical side of the universe they reside in. By studying sources of mystical energy, patterns, and old tomes, this kind of caster can learn very powerful spells whenever they gain the knowledge to do so. Limitations Material Components'' (MC)' Since the External caster is manipulating the environment, it is logical that they would need a representative piece of that environment as part of their casting. This piece may be as simple as a pinch of dust or as costly as an intricately carved, gem-studded statue. In most cases, the material component is consumed in the casting. External casters typically cannot cast spells without a material component if one is required by the spell. '''Somatic Components The movement of the body in precise geometric patterns is absolutely required in the shaping of most spells. It draws on the energy of the universe, an ordered system, to perform that which is not the tendency of the universe to perform naturally. In other words, the somatic component is work being done on the universe to produce an effect. Verbal Components Verbal components are part of the shaping of the spell being cast and are often stated in some form of ancient, precise language rather than a common tongue. Use of a common tongue can have unintended effects. Extended Time Because of the complicated nature of spellcasting involving all the complex components, External spellcasting requires an additional Player Turn for every 10 DS of the spell. Spells with 9 DS or less are cast as normal. Spellbook External casters don't cast from within and are not intimately familiar with their spells. Instead, they have a few that they have the patterns memorized for and the components on hand, but the rest they have to study. For every 1 DS of the spell, 1 minute of study is required to memorize the spell. Backfire The complex nature of the spells cast by External casters means that they have the potential to backfire. An impure material component, a missed angle in the somatic component, or the wrong syllable in a verbal component could all bring disastrous results. Add to that the distractions the environment provides and you have a recipe for disaster. Wearing armor, getting hit in battle, standing on slippery ground all cause the External caster to have to concentrate even more than normal to cast their spell. Each attempt to cast with these distractions requires a Concentration Skill check. If the Concentration Skill check is less than the damage taken or lower than the DS of the distraction, then there are consequences. Failure means one of the following potential events happens: Advantages Unlimited Spellcasting There is no limit to the number of spells an External caster can cast. As long as they have components, they may continue to cast. Spell Power Because their own bodies are not involved in the spell casting, there is no concern for drawing too much from the spirit. This means that as long as they have the component, and have managed to learn the spell, the potency of the spell is theoretically unlimited. Versatility External casters learn early on that all spells are essentially the same thing, only the details are different. This knowledge allows them to dabble in many different kinds of magic with no innate requirement to focus on any one spectrum. To gain access to a new spectrum, the External spellcaster must roll a Magecraft roll against a Total DS equal to 10 + the DS of the spectrum plus the total DS of spectra already known (normally it is times the total DS of spectra already known). If the spellcaster chooses to learn an opposition spectra to one already known, the Total DS is doubled. Typical Professions Typical professions or classes that use the External Universe as the source of their spells or abilities include: Wizards, Artificers, and Druids. Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes